Jareth
Jareth the Goblin King is the powerful villainous king of the Goblins and the main antagonist of the 1986 dark fantasy movie Labyrinth. Although a villain, Jareth was not necessarily a purely evil character and was more accurately amoral, seeking to please the young girl he fell in love with by granting her wish to have her baby brother "disappear". However, his method of kidnapping and plan to turn the baby into a goblin were villainous as were the tricks and obstacles he set in play to ensure the heroes of the film would not make it to his castle in time to stop the curse he had placed. He was portrayed by the late singer David Bowie (1947 – 2016). A mysterious immortal Jareth was served loyally by many goblins but was also hated by many of the inhabitants of his world - the relationship between Jareth and the main heroine of the story is also shown to be a mix of mutual attraction and her repulsion at his plans. Role Jareth's role in the film was a mysterious one. When the heroine of the story (Sarah Williams) becomes frustrated with her baby half-brother Toby, she wishes for the goblins to take him away (having always had a fascination with fairy-tales). To her horror, when his cries stop, she returns to the nursery to see his empty crib. Jareth, in the form of a barn owl, then flies into the bedroom and transforms into his human form, telling Sarah he has granted her wish. Sarah is shocked and begs him to return her brother, but he states she must solve his great maze (the Labyrinth) before he shall agree to freeing her brother and that she has only 13 hours. Jareth would appear later in an imaginary ballroom to try and tempt Sarah away from her quest, but she breaks free and along with three companions manages to make it to Jareth's castle within the Goblin City in time. However, Jareth doesn't let Sarah win so easily as she is faced with a difficult reality-defying maze within the castle itself. It is here he asks her to abandon her brother and stay with him - however Sarah refuses and declares he has no power over her - causing the room to crumble away. Despite being defeated, Jareth simply turns into an owl and flies away back to his castle and goblins possibly to try to kidnap her again. In the end of the movie, Sarah and her friends from the Labyrinth are celebrating in her room in the real world while Jareth, still in owl-form, watches from outside before he flies away into the night. In the unofficial manga sequel, Return to Labyrinth, he continues to follow Sarah and her now teenage brother. He stalks both of them, but mostly Toby. He "grants" his wishes and always has his minions watching over him. One day, he decides to reveal himself to Toby and tries to receive praise for everything he had done for him. However, he is met with rejection like Sarah before Toby and is demanded to be left alone and give him a normal life. Later that day, when Toby is printing a report for his class, Jareth sends one of his minions to lure him into the Labyrinth. Once Toby is there, he is captured by Jareth's soldiers. Jareth meets Toby in the castle courtyard and claims that he is "helping" Toby. He begins talking about the setup of his Labyrinth and manages to convince him to stay with him, despite his wishes to be returned home. He gives him an outfit to wear at the ball and announces that Toby is his new heir to the throne. Over the next few weeks, he teaches Toby on how to be the perfect Goblin Prince. During one of Toby's sessions, he stops by Sarah's house, hoping for recognition and possible joy from her. She does not recognize him at first, but she does remember a little of him. Powers and Abilities Jareth is shown to have a range of magical powers. He can transform into an owl at will, and uses this form to travel to the human world to spy on Sarah. He can manipulate crystal balls with his hands easily, and does so to impress Sarah at the start of the film. He is able to appear and disappear in his realm as he wishes, and appears to have telepathic abilities. He is also able to defy gravity, running through the Escher Room in his castle upside down. In Return to Labyrinth, Jareth is shown to have created the Labyrinth in order to keep others from reaching him and his heart. He is said to be unable to travel to the mortal realm unless summoned, however this restriction does not prevent him travelling between worlds in his owl form. Gallery Always watching.png hehe.png qwertyuijkol.png King Jareth's Throne Room.jpg Jareth.png Jareth.jpg Lord Jareth.jpg Royal King Jareth.jpg King Jareth with the Crystal.jpg King Jareth with the Crystals.jpg Jarethcrystal.jpg Escherjareth.jpg King Jareth.jpg King Jarath's Ballroom.jpg Masked King Jareth.jpg Jareth and his goblins in Robot Chicken.png|Jareth and his goblins in Robot Chicken Jareth and Hoggle.png 242px-Jarethrtl.jpg Videos The Labyrinth - Dance Magic Dance Within You - Labyrinth|Within You Trivia *In the overall story, Jareth is the main antagonist which leaves Goblins to be the secondary antagonists and Fireys are tertiary antagonists and Irene Williams to the quaternary antagonist. *Jareth bears a resemblance to Jeremy, the boyfriend of Sarah's mother Linda. *Sting and Michael Jackson were concidered for the role of Jareth before the role went to David Bowie. Category:Monarchs Category:Goblins Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Charismatic villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Wizards Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Ruler Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Illusionists Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Amoral Category:True Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Muppet Villains Category:In love villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Deities Category:Dictator Category:Living Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Avian Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Fearmongers